


非常规ao会谈

by shuixieqian



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, 恶魔幸存者2
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: 你要标记我吗？年轻的领导者问到
Relationships: 主和, 响和
Kudos: 3





	非常规ao会谈

“你要标记我吗，响希？”

在那件事过去的五年之后，依旧年轻的领导者突然这么说了。

响希不得不庆幸自己没有在吃什么，也没有拿着什么东西啊，不然即便是经历了大风大浪的他，也一定会很失态吧，为了这句话里巨大的信息量，还有他心里那点难以言说的情愫。

“怎么一脸很吃惊的样子？我很不像个omega？”

对方调侃似的说到，仿佛他刚才说的话不是什么大不了的事情。

“岂止不像个omega，我常常会忘记大和有性别这一回事呢。”

响希比他更调皮地说着像玩笑话一样的话。

“哦？”

大和露出了疑惑的表情。

这张脸已经彻底长开，不像几年前那样稚气可爱，是非常端正帅气的脸。不过，响希知道，就算再过五年，再过十年，恐怕就算这个人长出皱纹，他也会觉得这个疑惑的表情可爱得不行。

“因为无论是alpha，beta或者是omega，只要是能用的人才都会被大和发狠地用吧。”

性别反倒是其次了，也因此，不论是alpha还是omega，都会被一些无聊之人在背后暗暗谣传一波大和的绯闻，即便他们都以为大和是个在alpha里也是个top的alpha。

他也是。

就算大和从来没有释放过信息素，那样强悍的气场就足够让人服软了，不使用信息素压制反而成为年轻局长最后的高抬贵手。

想到这，响希不禁笑出来。

“什么啊，我可不是那种压榨员工的人吧，只是要他们做好份内之事而已。”

不知道响希脑袋里拐了一圈在笑什么，大和颇为不服气地说。

“是，是，那大和没想过我不答应吗？”

响希心里一千一万个愿意，却还是要在试探的边缘反复跳跃，因为他知道大和的意志绝不会轻易地转移。

标记他。

这是响希在认识大和之后，一直没有消灭的念头。

如果他是omega就好了，不，就算大和是alpha，他也想要标记他，拥有他，所以他才会在听到其他职员暗地里说他跟大和有不纯关系的时候有一丝窃喜。

这个世界上不是没有同性恋，但是这种关系是很容易被异性的信息素破坏的，信息素就是这样一把双刃剑，然而大和不需要释放信息素，已经让他神魂颠倒。

大和的脸一瞬间变得严肃，随后又笑了：“你会答应的，我会让你答应的。”

大和的眼神有些闪烁，他的内心并没有他嘴上说的那样肯定。原来正如同他在大和身边抓紧这暧昧的情意，大和也会为这种不确定性而困扰吗？

“嗯，我会答应的，我答应了。”

响希一脸正经地回答，虽然他还有好多话想要说，但唯独这件事，他一刻也不想等了，不想让自己等，也不想让大和等了。

他伸手轻柔地捧住大和的脸，像婚礼现场一样，笑盈盈地说：“那么现在我可以吻你了吗？”

响希第一次知道什么叫“空气都是甜的”，他快要溺死在这里了。

他笑得像个偷吃的兔子，软趴趴地搭在大和身上，仿佛下一秒就要直奔生命和谐的那种。

不过刚刚还跟他一起胡闹的大和在整理了一下衣领之后，又变得特别冷酷了：“这里是办公室。”

他是不介意办公室avi的，而且明明是大和先开始的嘛，在办公室说什么标记我吧，根本把持不住，响希在心里嘀咕着，慢吞吞从大和身上下来。

“那，下次去我家的时候，”响希在大和对面，双手撑着下巴，从下往上闪闪发光地望着他，“大和可以在我的床上再说一次，‘请标记我’吗？”

兔子得意地翘起尾巴。

大和虽然不是很懂这其中的情趣，不过跟响希认识了这么久，他大概也了解了一点对方的恶趣味，而且，这么简单就能让对方感到快乐，为什么不呢？

“有何不可？”

他微笑道。

“那么，接下来我们来说正事吧，如果我标记了大和，没关系吗？”

响希的脸色变得严肃起来。

alpha会对标记的omega产生压迫和影响，被标记的omega会对alpha产生依赖，这是不以人的意志为转移，就算反抗，就算抵制，也无法抹灭的天性。以此为前提，抛开感情的渴望，他标记大和真的好吗？

“呵呵，那么，响希会做什么选择呢？”

大和没有直接回答他，像过去一样，把选择权交到了他手里，似乎无论他作何选择，他都会欣然接受。

但明明不是这样的，他见过大和气急败坏的样子。

“……我不能轻易下决断。”

响希不赞同地看着他。这件事没有对错，没有应不应该，只有一腔爱意，一己私欲，所以他比以往更加难以做决定。

这样的优柔寡断，是大和不喜欢看到的吧。

然而大和只是像他又一次站在自己这边一样，意气扬扬地说：“你可以把我想得更厉害一点。事实上，关于我是omega这件事，虽然没有刻意宣扬，但是我也没有刻意辩解，不过不知道为什么，那些人总是惊慌失措地说这怎么可能，我也没有多费口舌跟他们解释的必要。”

说到这，大和皱了一下眉头。

作为从来没有怀疑过的人之一，响希其实很能理解，这样一个在混乱之中也从不受各种信息素影响，长期工作中好像根本没有发情期的人，谁会想到他是一个omega？

不过，这也就是说，大和或许有自己的一套办法，也许他甚至根本不需要谁陪伴他度过一个发情期。响希的心里有点变扭，不过很快这点占有欲就被他赶走了。

“说没有影响是不可能的，但就算没有这个，我也一直在受响希的影响不是吗？如果说想通过这个控制我，那更是太可笑了。”

这点响希倒是很同意。人的影响本来就是互相的，这些年来，他在大和身边，大和心境上的变化他也是看得很清楚，而且连发情期都不担心的omega，在审判之日、在这现实社会中杀出一条血路的局长大人，仅凭标记就想让他就范的话，那可是会死得很惨的。

是他着相了。

满意地看到响希的神色舒展开，大和继续说道：“而且我才要说，如果标记了我，响希也会更加关注我，维护我，偏向我，注视着我，怎么样，没关系吗？不过就算有关系，现在也不会让你跑掉哦？”

“你才是，不要抢我的话。”

响希手一撑，坐上办公桌，倾斜过身体，手掌从大和执着地翘起的头顶的头发，柔顺地往下，溜进高高的衣领里，轻柔地摩挲着。

那是这个人重要的腺体所在，说他是在性骚扰也不为过。

不过被骚扰的这个人倒是挑了挑眉，然后像被呼噜的猫咪一样，眯起眼睛，以任何一个旁观者看到都会吓掉下巴的姿态，可以说是乖巧地接受了他的爱抚。

“我也绝对不会让大和跑掉。”

热度从指尖传遍身体，响希的心脏“扑通扑通”响亮地跳着。

那会是怎样的信息素呢，真是让人期待啊。


End file.
